


Мой король, моя королева

by eugenias



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: AU Аид!Баки и Персефона!Питер, немного милые, немного жуткие.





	Мой король, моя королева

**Author's Note:**

> коллажик от меня [здесь](https://dieflut.tumblr.com/post/187419743584)

— По-твоему, я красивый, любовь моя?

Бесшумно проскользнув в сад, Баки не думал, что Питер так быстро заметит его, поэтому вздрогнул в удивлении от адресованного ему вопроса. Питер стоял спиной к своему возлюбленному, окруженный цветами разных форм и размеров — всё равно что изящная картина со стены какого-нибудь дворца, и даже не повернулся.

— Какой нелепый вопрос! Почему ты спрашиваешь? — осторожно и нерешительно спросил Баки. Все знали, что Питер, в обычное время мягкий и нежный, в самый неожиданный момент мог впасть в ярость, подобно разозленному животному. — Ты же знаешь, ты самое прекрасное создание, которое мне доводилось лицезреть собственными очами с честью и удовольствием, в противном случае ты бы не был здесь со мной.

Питер резко повернулся, и Баки, повелитель подземного мира, тот, кто видел больше калечивших и ломающих душу пороков, чем любой смертный хотя бы надеялся постичь, вздрогнул от прорисовывающейся в нежных карих глазах ярости.

— Один из твоих _приспешников_, — зло выплюнул Питер, — из тех _магов_, которые кружат по залам нашего дворца и воображают, что имеют какую-то власть в наших владениях, остановился здесь, когда я ухаживал за нарциссами, и сказал, что я _прекрасен_.

— Я не понимаю….

— Они не видят красоту! — закричал Питер. Его каштановые волосы блестели в свете искусственного солнца, что возвышалось над его садом, который служил маяком света во всей этой тьме и отчаянии. Прямо как ядовитая древолазная лягушка, такая яркая и прекрасная, но может убить в одно мгновение. — Они видят бродягу, нимфу, симпатичного мальчика, _б__лудницу_ и воображают, что это и есть _красота_.

Баки ощетинился, увидев, что его возлюбленный так разгневан и взволнован неосторожными словами его приспешника. Того, кто по неосторожности причинил Питеру такую, почти ощутимую боль, что скатывалась с него волнами, ждет тяжелая участь, полная тьмы. И эта участь настигнет его, как только Баки окажется в глубине своих мыслей, в их мрачной темноте, которая создает всю боль.

— Ты тоже видишь это, когда смотришь на меня? — мягче спросил Питер, большие, карие глаза наполнились слезами. — Ты видишь во мне блудницу и дурачишь себя мыслями, что это и есть истинная красота?

— Никогда, — прошептал Баки. Это слово сорвалось с его губ прежде, чем он успел осмыслить сказанное. Правда давалась ему нелегко, но, когда рядом с ним был Питер, любая ложь погибала в его голове прежде, чем вылиться в слова. — Я вижу тебя. Вот так я вижу красоту.

— Как ты можешь видеть меня? Как ты можешь видеть меня не затуманенным похотью разумом, как любой другой человек? Я был дураком, когда решил, что всё может быть иначе. Бог? Ну конечно, да вот только ничем не отличающийся от них. От тех, кто бродит по борделям и трахается со шлюхами, а потом возвращается домой и целует на ночь свою жену и детей.

Баки резко выдохнул и легко взмахнул рукой. Питер вмиг оказался прямо перед ним, и лишь какой-то дюйм разделял их. На мгновение Питер был сбит с толку. Он широко раскрыл глаза в замешательстве, а затем они потемнели в тот самый момент, когда он понял, что Баки призвал его, как какую-то вещь, на поиски которой у него просто не хватило терпения.

— Слушай меня внимательно, — приказным тоном отозвался Баки, прежде чем Питер успел открыть рот. Он замолчал, не успев заговорить, и смотрел в пылающие темные глаза своего возлюбленного, как всегда испещренные чем-то темным, грязным, что делало его взгляд суровым, агрессивным и _злым_. — Я чувствую души. Я чувствую каждую забытую богом душу, которая попадает в это царство. Я чувствую их боль, их желания, счастье и сожаления, их самые темные углы и трещины, их извращенные инстинкты. Они сливаются в единую массу пульсирующего, грязного человечества, от которого я никогда не смогу избавиться, со всей моей силой, богатством и роскошью. И теперь, когда ты здесь со мной, я чувствую и твою душу, светлую и нетронутую, чистую и в то же время полную тьмы, которая зовет меня. Вот так я вижу твою красоту.

Наполненный мрачностью голос Баки потряс Питера до глубины души, добрался до его разума и освободил его от раздражительности и неуверенности, которые так часто застилали ему глаза.

— И я чувствую тебя, — прошептал Питер, — и каждый раз, когда ты далеко, мне так тяжело. Мне кажется, что ты постоянно зовешь меня, и я не могу не подчиниться. Это пугает.

— Я знаю, какова твоя душа на вкус. И я как человек, умирающий от жажды, что видит перед собой бурную реку, полную чистейшей воды, да вот только ничто не способно утолить мою жажду, — пробормотал Баки в ответ, не найдя в себе силы противиться желанию уткнуться в лебединую шею Питера, вдохнуть его безупречный запах, легкий и сладкий, прячущий в себе что-то дикое, из-за чего закипала кровь в венах.

— Ты прекрасен, это видно невооруженным глазом. Любой _человек_ может любоваться тобой, но я вижу твою красоту просто потому что я вижу твою душу. Ни больше, ни меньше.

— Ты похож на мои цветы, — выдохнул Питер и вздрогнул, когда Баки провел ладонями по его бокам, следуя изгибам его тела и касаясь каждого выступающего ребра. И каждый раз ему казалось, что он касается голой кожи, лаская, потому что тонкий шелк почти ничего не скрывал. — Я знаю, ты любишь меня. Вокруг тебя — смерть и тьма, а ты приходишь ко мне в сад, чтобы насладиться жизнью. И ты _улыбаешься_. У тебя самая прекрасная улыбка во всей Вселенной, мой дорогой супруг.

Баки не сдержался, и уголки его губ дернулись вверх от обожающего взгляда Питера.

— Я улыбаюсь только ради тебя, мой драгоценный цветок.

— Синие розы чудесно растут, — признался Питер, и в его голосе слышалось счастье, ярость в одно мгновение сменилась на милость. — Я пою им, они растут для меня. Твои заклинания работают.

— Мои заклинания всегда работают. Особенно, если их цель сделать тебя счастливым.

— Я ни на секунду не сомневаюсь в этом, моя любовь.

— Я пришел сюда взглянуть на тебя и попросить отужинать со мной сегодня вечером, — сказал Баки, опустив руки на бедра Питера. Его любовь полна одержимости. — Ведь цветы могут расти без тебя в этот вечер?

— Мои цветы нуждаются во мне, Баки, — резко отозвался Питер, и его голос вновь наполнился холодностью. — Ты же знаешь об этом. Я не могу просто бросить их из-за собственных желаний. Я не настолько эгоистичен, чтобы оставить их погибать здесь в одиночестве, пока я наслаждаюсь удовольствиями, в которых не нуждается моё тело.

— Но твой дорогой супруг скучает по тебе, — низким и мрачным голосом, похожим на густую черную патоку, сладкую и горькую, как и все остальное между ними, пробормотал Баки. — Я скучаю по тебе, сидя за столом, не видя тебя по правую руку от меня. И я скучаю по тебе в моей постели.

— Как и я, — выдохнул Питер. — Мы могли бы заниматься любовью здесь, среди цветов. Наслаждаться фруктами с деревьев, пока не насытимся, и любить друг друга прямо здесь под солнцем, которого ты никогда не увидишь.

— Мне не нужно солнце, когда у меня есть ты, — мягко сказал Баки, длинными тонкими пальцами заставил Питера поднять взгляд и наклонился к нему, оставляя легкий, целомудренный поцелуй на мальчишеских губах. Питер так прекрасно застонал от прикосновений Баки, что тот просто не смог остановиться и углубил поцелуй, но это все равно было не то, чего они оба так желали. — Ты стонешь, как девственница, моя любовь.

— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, как далек от истины. Не позволяй похоти завладеть тобой. Я чувствую, что ты голоден. Так что сначала ужин, а затем ты возьмешь меня, возьмешь своего мужа на этой цветочной поляне, где я провожу слишком много времени, среди цветов, которые, нет сомнения, ты так ненавидишь за то, что они отнимают меня у тебя.

— Ничего из того, что вызывает улыбку на твоем лице, даже твои драгоценные цветы, не могут быть предметом моей ненависти, — заверил его Баки и добровольно последовал за Питером, который взял его за руку.

Он вел Баки по извилистой дорожке, среди цветных навесов к простой деревянной скамье, что стояла в самом сердце этого цветущего лабиринта.

— Садись, — скомандовал Питер, указав на скамейку. — Я принесу твою еду.

— Неужели, я не могу помочь тебе? — спросил Баки, беспрекословно подчиняясь желанию своего возлюбленного, несмотря на свой, выражающий протест, вопрос. — Мы ведь справимся со сбором еды быстрее, если будем делать это вместе.

— Может быть, ты и бог, но ты ничего не знаешь о том, что растет в этом саду, — Питер улыбнулся. — Здесь есть фрукты, которые так манят, что никто не способен удержаться от того, чтобы вкусить их. А после их ждут часы ужасной боли, прежде чем сладкая смерть освободит их от этой участи. Есть плоды, которые дарят наслаждение. Они говорят со мной. И я знаю разницу.

Баки фыркнул, его глаза потемнели, наполнились ядом, и этот взгляд мог бы заставить многих склонить перед ним колено и просить прощение сломанным голосом, но Питер лишь повернулся, ослепив улыбкой, а потом исчез среди покрытых листвой навесов.

Любой человек без труда заметил бы жуткую тишину в саду: ни поющих птиц, ни жужжащих насекомых, ни даже легких порывов ветра, который трепал бы лепестки цветов и скрипел бы ветками деревьев, — ничего, только тишина. Мертвая тишина.

Так было, пока Питер не начал петь. Его чистый голос, похожий на скрежет ногтей по стеклу, нервировал и не предназначался для простых смертных, да и для бессмертных, что сохранили долю чувств или эмоций в своих высохших сердцах, тоже. Но Баки со своим разбитым вдребезги, почерневшим, иссохшим сердцем наслаждался гипнотическим, перекатывающимся волнами голосом Питера.

Голос Питера имел особую власть: когда он пел, растения росли быстрее, как будто боялись последствий неповиновения. Баки жаждал власти.

Вскоре Питер появился среди зелени. Бледно-голубой шелковый пеплос красиво вился вокруг его лодыжек. Это женское одеяние, которое не носили уже несколько столетий, демонстрировало богатство и выглядело так интимно, соблазняюще. И Баки, и Питер знали, что стоит снять сапфировые брошки, что красовались на обоих плечах, и шелк соскользнет с юного мальчишеского тела, выставив его перед всем миром совершенно голым и невероятно красивым.

В руках он держал корзину, полную всяких разноцветных фруктов — сливы, гранаты, яблоки, благодаря которым Питер выглядел, как дочь короля, которая забавляется игрой в переодевание в простую женщину, и был соблазнительным в этой своей роли.

— Мой король, — приветливо улыбнулся Питер, поставив плетеную корзину на скамейку рядом с Баки. — Ужин подан.

В руках Питера фрукты, как по команде, распались на части, как будто их кто-то порезал. Он прижимал каждый восхитительно сладкий и сочный кусочек к желанным губам Баки, кормил своего дорогого супруга с рук, как, возможно, делала рабыня много-много лет назад. Искорки в глазах Питера только доказывали, что он делал это, потому что так желал сам, а не потому что подчинялся царю подземного мира. И это желание делало его ещё более устрашающим.

— У тебя на подбородке гранатовый сок, — мягко сказал Питер, почти задыхаясь. — Позволишь мне убрать его?

— Всё, что пожелаешь, моя королева.

Наклонившись вперед, Питер слизал каплю сока с подбородка своим мягким, розовым языком, чувствуя насколько холодным и гладким был Баки. Мальчишка не смог удержаться и поднял взгляд выше и впился поцелуем с любовью в губы своего дорогого супруга, который был не в силах противостоять его желанию. Поцелуй — целомудренный, но прекрасный, показывал ту любовь, что царила между ними, и которую невозможно было выразить иначе даже спустя тысячу лет, проведенных вместе.

— Займись со мной любовью, мой дорогой супруг, — выдохнул Питер в губы Баки. — Я так давно не чувствовал твоих прикосновений.

— И впрямь очень давно, — согласился Баки, носом прижимаясь к мягкой, бледной коже на подбородке, чувствуя, как в нем пульсировала жизнь, сила и энергия. — Ты ведь постоянно настаиваешь на уединении, оставаясь вдали от меня.

— Было время, когда я ходил за тобой, как бродячая собака, потакая каждому твоему капризу из-за страха и без малейшего уважения, — пробормотал Питер, путая пальцы в волосах Баки. — Но теперь всё не так. Теперь я смотрю на тебя и вижу своего мужа, равного мне мужчину, которого я люблю. Со временем ты примешь это. Ты ведь никогда не спал со мной, как с тем, кто должен был подчиняться каждому твоему слову.

— Никогда, — заверил Баки, — я никогда не желал, чтобы ты не был равным мне. Я люблю тебя, таким непоколебимым, независимым и яростным, какой ты есть.

— Как я люблю тебя, — Питер прогнулся в спине, когда руками Баки забрался под шелковый пеплос и скользнул по ребрам, нежно прикоснулся губами к тонкой шее и ключицам. Застонал, положив ладони поверх пиджака Баки. — Пожалуйста, любовь моя, я хочу прикоснуться к тебе.

Баки хихикнул, но все же уложил мальчишку спиной на скамейку. Представшая перед ним картина — заманчивая распущенность: вспыхнувшие алым румянцев щеки и спутавшиеся волосы. Одним движением он скинул свой пиджак прямо на каменный пол, а затем принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке.

Он бы разделся гораздо быстрее, используй _свою темную магию_, а не собственные руки, но было что-то во взгляде Питера, в том, как расширялись его зрачки, учащалось дыхание, когда он смотрел на Баки голодным взглядом, что заставляло его обнажать свое тело так медленно, как это возможно.

— У меня есть ты, любовь моя, — тихо и нежно пробормотал Баки, услышав стон Питера. — И я всегда буду здесь с тобой.

— _Пожалуйста_, Баки, — проскулил Питер, выгибаясь в спине, позволяя возлюбленному гладить его грудь благоговейным руками. — Коснись меня, пожалуйста. Я хочу твои руки на моем теле.

Баки вздохнул, ему вскружило голову от возбуждения, и он потянулся к сапфировым брошкам на плечах Питера, расстегнул их, позволяя шелку ускользнуть и обнажить гладкую, фарфоровую кожу, не испорченную жестокостью этого мира.

— Твоя красота — бесподобна, в мире нет никого, кто мог бы сравниться с тобой, — прошептал Баки, касаясь губами груди Питера. — Она съедает меня, забирает с собой, я с трудом дышу, смотря на тебя.

— Возьми меня, Баки, — проскулил Питер, отчаянно вцепившись в плечи так сильно, словно они были спасательным кругом, а он — тонущим моряком. — Займись со мной любовью, покажи мне, как ты меня любишь, заставь меня чувствовать.

Питер вскрикнул, когда Баки толкнулся в него, болезненный стон раздался в жуткой тишине его сада. Они, омываемые цветами и запахами сада, не могли думать ни о чем, кроме друг друга, связанные ощутимой силой их любви.

— Я преклоняюсь перед тобой, — пробормотал Баки в изгиб шеи Питера, наслаждаясь тем, как его кожа расцвела красными и багровыми пятнами от прикосновения его пальцев. — Я ценю тебя, любовь моя, моя королева.

— Я люблю тебя, мой король, — выдохнул Питер, закрыв глаза от ошеломляющего удовольствия. — Я уже близко, ты заставляешь меня чувствовать.... Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать.

— Кончи для меня, моя королева, дай своему мужу то, чего он так отчаянно желает, — прорычал Баки нечеловеческим голосом. Движимые одними инстинктами и чувством страсти, они вскрикивали в унисон, бывшие так близко к разрядке, но в полной гармонии друг с другом.

И, оказывается, им нужно было всего ничего. Баки наклонился и поцеловал Питера, который тут же застонал прямо в его губы и, выгнувшись, кончил, его взгляд помутнел. Баки кончил следом за ним с громким стоном, который был все равно что музыка для ушей Питера.

— У меня есть одно дело, которым следует заняться немедленно, — спустя время пробормотал Баки, пальцами мягко перебирая кудри Питера. — Как бы я ни желал остаться здесь с тобой, в этом волшебном месте, которое ты так любишь.

— Плюнь на свои дела, — тихо сказал Питер, — и останься здесь со мной.

— Ты знаешь, это невозможно, моя королева.

— Всё возможно, и мы с тобой живое тому доказательство.

Баки выдохнул, хихикнув, и этот смех звучал так мрачно и в то же время был наполнен непостижимым счастьем. Питеру хотелось зацепиться за этот смешок, схватить его и запомнить, прежде чем неловкая тишина унесет его с собой.

— Я должен оставить тебя, любовь моя. Возвращайся в наши комнаты ночью, это лучше, чем спать здесь в одиночестве. Я обещаю, там ты найдешь меня, счастливого и желающего угодить тебе.

— Полагаю, я могу, — раздраженно вздохнул Питер, — но только если мой супруг сделает мне массаж. Я выгляжу и чувствую себя так, как будто меня разорила адская гончая, но не ты тому виной.

— Массаж для тебя? Никаких вопросов.


End file.
